


For He That Sheds His Blood With Me

by Kazduit



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then do you not want me looking at your leg?" Jordi needed to know what was going on. He needed to fix whatever was wrong between them. It may be selfish but he needed Leo to be there for him. "Come on Leo talk to me." Jordi pleaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He That Sheds His Blood With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Red Band Society fic. Let me know what you think in the comments. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I didn't really proofread this.

Jordi couldn't help but notice that ever since his amputation that never was Leo had been acting weird around him. The main cause of the weirdness was Leo's leg or more accurately Leo's half leg. He had never been shy about but for the past few days he was constantly keeping it hidden. When Jordi wheeled into their room and Leo quickly pulled his blanket over his lower half he had finally had enough. Jordi needed to know what was going on. Leo was the best part of the hospital and he didn't want him to pull away.

"What's wrong Leo?" Jordi asked as he wheeled over to Leo's side of the room.

"Nothing. Just reading." Leo held up the book in his hand, waving it around for evidence.

"I'm serious Leo. What's wrong? Are you still mad that Dr. McAndrews didn't cut off my leg?" Leo had assured Jordi he no longer resented that Jordi got to keep his leg but why else would he be acting so weird.

"What no Jordi. Of course not." Leo said dropping his book in his lap.

"Then do you not want me looking at your leg?" Jordi needed to know what was going on. He needed to fix whatever was wrong between them. It may be selfish but he needed Leo to be there for him. "Come on Leo talk to me." Jordi pleaded.

"Fine maybe it is a little weird. Before when you'd look at it I could tell that you were trying to picture what yours would look like. But now I'm worried that'll it'll be different. You'll be really seeing it, seeing me, for the first time." Jordi was stunned. Leo wasn't mad at him he was insecure.

"Oh. Well if you're worried how I'll react to seeing your lack of leg there is only one way to fix it." Jordi said moving closer so his wheelchair was right beside Leo's bed.

"And what's that?" Leo asked with his usual smug, know it all tone and trademark grin.

"Rip the bandaid off or in this case blanket. The only way to see if things will be different Leo is to just see if they're different."

"Fine but if this doesn't go well then I'm blaming you." Leo took a moment, looked to the ceiling to gather courage and then ripped of the bandaid.

The room went quiet as Jordy looked at the exposed appendage. Leo was wearing red shorts that Jordi recognized from one of his soccer pictures. Leo never talked about but Jordi knew that he used to play soccer pre-cancer. And from what he can tell he was pretty good at it too, team captain. 

"See it's different and weird and you're freaking out and feeling sorry for me aren't you?" Jordi looked up at Leo. He looked scared. Jordi had never seen Leo scared before and he didn't like it.

"You're right it's different but not in a bad way I swear. Can I…?" Jordi didn't finish the question or wait for an answer. He reached over and slid his hand across the smooth, pale flesh. It felt weird in the way that it wasn't weird. It felt like any other leg. Jordi watched as his fingers traced every inch and then with absolutely no instruction to so they moved further up his leg until they just brushed under where Leo's shorts had ridden up.

"Jordi." Leo said on a exhale. Jordi looked back to Leo who was staring down at Jordi's hand. It then that it occurred to him what he had been doing and pulled away. 

"I'm sorry. I'll...uh...go." Jordi went to turn his chair when Leo reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't...go I mean." Leo said. He was sitting closer to the edge of the bed and leaning towards Jordi.

"Sure." Jordi said. Leo let go of his wrist and picked up the book he had been reading.

"You're starting classes next week you should probably read this too you know. I can pick up an extra for you tomorrow." Leo said waving the book at Jordi once again.

"Okay. Um maybe you should read it to me. Until I can get one of my own that is." Jordi didn't care about the book but he liked the sound of Leo's voice and really didn't want to stop talking to him.

"Okay." Leo looked over at him and a shiver went down Jordi's spine. Leo opened up the book to the first page and began to read.

"The boy with fair hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way towards the lagoon."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here: http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
